Interview with Kung Fu Panda
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: Any fans can ask questions to the cast of Kung Fu Panda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Interview with Kung Fu Panda**_

Juan: Hey everybody! Well, I'm here using my own script for this story, but you all can sent me some questions to asked the cast of Kung Fu Panda.

The Cast of Kung Fu Panda enters the room, Po hands Juan a little box and he opens it.

Juan: Ok, here are some questions that my friends and I at my church made for you all to answer.

To Po: How does it feel to be a Kung Fu Warrior?

Po: It was hard at first, but I had a great teacher.

Shifu: Thanks Panda, uh, I mean Dragon Warrior.

To Viper: are you in love?

Viper: I love crane.

Crane blushes a little bright red

To Crane: who made you believe in yourself?

Crane: Ming Ling.

To Tai Lung: How did it feel to get beating by a panda?

Tai Lung: The other snow leopards won't speak to me.

To Master Tigress: what did you wanted to do to Po, after he became the Dragon Warrior?

Master Tigress: I've wanted to kill him.

To: Mantis: You're what all WWE fans, like myself were called a big thing in a little package.

Mantis: Thanks, I'm good at what I do?

To Oogway: why did you pick Po to be the Dragon Warrior?

Oogway: My scenes told me, that he was the one.

To the Furious Five: How do you like, Po's cooking?

All except for Master Tigress: Good.

To Shifu: did you really believe in Oogway's feelings about Po?

Shifu: No, but now I now to always believe in others.

To Po: Who is your favorite Furious Five member?

Po: Master Tigress, I think she's HOT!!!!, oops!

Tigress looks at Po and smiles

Juan: Oh, we've got a smile from Master Tigress

To Tai Lung: So Tai Lung, you're a NY Jets Fan?

Tai Lung: Yeah, you have got a problem with that?

Juan: No, but I'm a Panthers

Tai Lung looks at me with a funny looked on his face.

To Master Tigress: Do you have a sister?

Master Tigress: Yes, her names Ming Ling and her daughter is Jade.

To Oogway: You're a thousand years old?

Oogway: Yes I am, I've live my life to the fullest and I'm happy to have been the master to my old friend Shifu and the Furious Five and a little bit of Po too.

To Everyone: Are you happy to be in a great movie?

Everyone: BOOM!!! YEAH!!!!!

Juan: well thanks for coming to the interview see you all later, remember to sent me questions for the cast to answer for you, so?

Everyone: See you later.

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 of Interview with Kung Fu Panda


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Juan: Hi, I'm back with the cast of Kung Fu Panda and welcome back everyone**_

_**The Kung Fu Panda cast: Thanks for having us Juan.**_

_**Tai Lung hands Juan the questions**_

_**Juan: Ok, let's get started.**_

shifufangirl95 ()

To Shifu: Hi! I'm Hannah, your biggest fan. I write stories about you all the  
time! You were totally sweet in the movie! I think it was very brave of you to  
fight Tai Lung. How did it feel and why did you do it? Was it to protect your  
students?

I've felt that I've need to stop what I've created, before he hurt anymore people, and it was not just to protect my students, it was also to protect the people of the valley of peace, and thanks for being my biggest fan.

Shifu blows a kiss at shifufangirl195 ().

dire-wulf ()

To Master Po (notice the master) : What was that look you gave Master Tigress  
when she made that split?

Master Po: I've just through that she was HOT doing the split and she's my favorite Furious Five member.

To Master Mantis: How were you able to lift a snow leopard, Tiger, Snake, and  
a Monkey, at the thread of hope, when you ,yourself, is smaller than my hand (  
Im like 14)?

Mantis: Easy I've work on my Kung Fu a lot and always before I've came to the Jade Palace, I've been a protector of my kind.

To Grand Master Oogway: Have you ever gotten Angry?

Oogway: Yes, at Shifu a lot, when he'd just wouldn't do Kung Fu right the first time, I was his master.

From: Probe-Z 1433 ()

Greetings, I am Probe Zeta unit 1433, you may call me Probe or Zeta.

My Superior has a question for Master Tigress: "Do you have a love life,  
Helljumper?"

My apologizes, my Superior identifies "Helljumper" as an elite trooper  
capable of fantastic leaps,(or a demon spat out from the Devil's Lair, but I'm  
sure he means the first one).

Master Tigress: None taken, I have no love life yet, but might later in the story, lol.

And to the Demon(Tai Lung): "What were your intentions in stealing that  
useless scroll!?"

I've ju7st thought, that I was the real Dragon Warrior and not the fat panda, but now I see that I was wrong.

And just to inform you, I will return with more replies from my Superiors.

Everyone include Juan: Swet!

From: Probe-Z 1433 ()

Also, to the host of this installation, you spelled her name wrong. It's not  
"Ming Ling" its "Mei Ling". Understood?

Juan: Sorry now I know, thank you Probe-Z 14330, you're cool.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Fun Questions.**_

Juan: Hello again, I've forgot to tell you all my nickname is STARFOXLOVER61900, or you can called me Juan, I'll like to be called both names.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Master Shifu: I LOVE YOU, SHIFU! Anyways, I have another question. In my world, you are  
Po's real father. Is that okay with you?

_Shifu: That's ok with me; I'll be a good father towards Master Po._

_Po smiles at Shifu and hugs him_

_Shifu: You're choking me_

_Po: Oops, sorry Master Shifu._

From: dire-wulf ()

Hi me again. MORE QEUSTIONS!

For master Monkey: You should have had a bigger role!! Why do you think you  
didn't?

Master Monkey: Please, I've love my role, but maybe a little bigger role is in the works for a new movie, I hope.

To Master Viper: Why do you wear lipstick, not that doesn't make you look  
hot, cause you are, you don't have lips.

Master Viper: I've just love wearing lipstick, I just think it makes me looked better, than without it.

To Master Tigress: Have you ever wore make- up? Cause if Viper looks good,  
well you'd be...

Master Tigress: Well, not at first, but maybe I'll get it a try and see which guy I make melt for me.

For Master Crane: If you can deflect arrows and spears, can you deflect  
bullets?

Master Crane: huh!!!!!! You'd do the math. I bet it'll hurt like hell.

To Master Mantis: Will you ever a get girlfriend?

Master Mantis: Maybe not, I hope I can find me the perfect girlfriend.

You all are awesome, except Tai Lung.

All: Thanks man

Tai Lung, I've been waiting to say this for a very long time now, oh screw you, I'm awesome

I am 082 Martian Scout, the successor of Probe-Z 1433, but you may call me  
"Scout".

To Helljumper Tigress: "Tell me, do you have any memory of your forebears, if  
so, what were they like?"

Master Tigress: What do you mean by forebears, and I've remembered all the times at the orphanage, being lock up, cause they're treating me like I was a monster, but I was just trying to make friends, lucking there was one that wasn't scare of me and that's my lovely Master Shifu.

Shifu and Master Tigress hugged

To Helljumper Crane: "Tell me about Mei Ling, what was she like?"

Crane: She was the best student at the Kung Fu academy, she's the one that help me to try out for the Academy, and she's a tiger/leopard mix, and she was a close friend of mines.

To the Demon(Tai Lung): "You have failed to answer my question Demon, all you  
told me was that you were wrong. True. But I want to know what in the Devil's  
Lair was running through your head!"

_**Demon (Tai Lung): the thoughts going through my head was, I'm the real Dragon warrior, not no dumb fat panda, I've desired all the powers of the Dragon scroll, I've sure be the ultimate warrior, who no one can ever defeat.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

walks inn hold the wwe titel

greeting first

looks at the gret tai lung

Tai Lung: Can I help you kind sir?

i like you very much much better than shifu who rubbish and dont lsten to  
those i doits i tombstone them if you wamnt me to plus can you and tigeress  
tain me grins p.s you got cute bum lol

Master Tigress and Tai Lung: Thanks and we can train you, but it'll take a while for you to work up to our ranks, but will be worth the efforts.

next to the sexy Master Tigeress

bows your my fav of them all how can you keep ypor nerve in check with Shifu  
and can you tain me plases lol

Sexy Master Tigress: I'll train you with help from Tai Lung and,"

Master Tigress: Sexy, thank you.

p.s i love you

and finaly the anyoing rat knows as shifu

how can you been soo mean to po and at tigeress ans tai lung and try blaming  
it own other pepole then save he evil when the real evil is you not tai lung

Master Shifu: I don't think so and,"

Tigress, Po, and Tai Lung all at Shifu with anger looks on their faces.

The trio: Get him.

They best him up.

From: dire-wulf ()

Master Shifu: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: Finally someone shut him up for a while.

Intense Questions!!

For Tai Lung( ya Jerk): Have you ever got laid?

Tai Lung: Nope, not yet and I hope to get a girlfriend and how are you calling jerk, oh yeah that's me.

For Master Tigress: Do you have feelings for Po?

Master Tigress: Well, maybe I like him a little, he's funny, but a little strange

At doing kung fu.

For Master Crane and Mantis: What is your greatest fear?

Master Crane: Not fitting in at the Kung Fu Academy, feeling like an outcast.

Master Mantis: Just being step on by my dates.

For Master Monkey: Do you feel you have an advantage over other animals, with  
the thumbs and all?

Master Monkey: Yes I do think that a lot.

For the Awesome Master Po: How did you figure out the Wuxi Finger Hold?

Master Po: I'm a fan of Kung Fu and I study the move in the books I read and the story I hear about the move and just learn it my self.

For Master Viper: Ever used that killer Venom? Cause in the Movie you almost  
bit Tai Lung,(thank you) atleast it looked like it.

Viper: No, I have no fangs, but I wish I could than he'll be running like a bay girl screaming WHHHAAAAAA!

Tai Lung you Suck, you Punk Crackhead!!

Tai Lung: Well. Just show biz for you.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Shifu: Thanks, Master. Any ways, more questions! How do you feel towards  
Po?

Master Shifu: That he has become the rightful Dragon Warrior like Ooway say he was become.

To Po: Hi! What's up! You are one of my favorite characters! You were  
awesome! Defeating Tai Lung and all that! I have a question: how do you feel  
towards Shifu?

Master Po: Like a father I've never had.

Mr. Ping: Po!!

Po looks at his other dad

Po: Sorry dad, is just a figure of speak.

P.S. Can I have a hug? I kinda need it right now. *sniffs a tear*

Master Po: Sure

Master po hugsshifufangirl195 and Master Shifu looks at Po,

Master Shifu can I join in on the fun?

Po nods and Shifu and Po both hugged Shifufangirl195.

Scout: "Calm yourself, Demon, I meant to ask what you were planning to do  
once you had stolen the Dragon Scroll?"

Tai Lung: I was going to use it to killed Shifu and force Master Tigress to marry me and take over the Jade Palace.

Scout: "It is worth mentioning that my Superior is a genius at explaining  
unique theories. After all, he was the one who could explain 'Neyla's  
Innocence'."

Everyone: Yes it is man.

Scout: "I am certain that my Superior can give an explanation as to how you  
are innocent when you attacked the Valley of Peace, killing millions,  
including women and children, and how the phrase 'Absolute power corrupts  
absolutely' flew right past you. My Superior can save you Demon, but first my  
Superior would like to know: 'Why should I help you, Demon?' If you have an  
reasonable answer, speak now and I am certain my Superior will provide all  
with an explanation."

Tai Lung: I mother was evil and wanted me to become the evil over load our my kind.

Scout: "And to Helljumper Tigress, forebear means ancestor, such as your  
ancestor Andorso."

Master Tigress: Oh, my ancestor, I've don't much about them but I was so happy to be part of kung fu.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To sindragon:(mimiking sindagon) "How can you be so mean to Tigress, Po and  
Tai Lung and blaming it on others when you're the evil one, not Tai Lung?"  
Well let me awnser your qwestion. There are three reasons.  
Reason #1: In the movie, Shifu showed Tai Lung all the love he ever asked for  
and yet he still turned evil! He even tried to apologise, for crying out loud!  
You saw the movie! Don't give that look!  
Reason #2: In my world, he was NOT trying to get rid of Po. He was trying to  
PROTECT him from Tai Lung's wrath!  
Reason #3: If you read Luna Goldsun's Memoirs of a Master, you will see that  
Shifu was trying to protect her, too. But from what? From becoming Tai Lung,  
that's what!  
You may hate Shifu, but I am staying by his side...because he's MY annoying  
rat!

Master Shifu: That's right, he's just trying to make my life, a living hell, like (Welcome to hell) fate.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To sindragon: I woudn't say such a thing to Shifu if I were you. Cause in my  
world, he has the Powers of the Dragon which means he can fly through air and  
shoot fire out of the palm out of his hand which makes him a Dragon Warrior  
just like Po. Only more powerful. Plus his powers and kung fu skills. I'd  
apologies and take what you said back if I were you.

Master Shifu: Thank you, for sticking up for me.

Next Chapter.

Chapter Five: Special Guesses in the house.

Some of my friends will be here to answer some questions, from church Mikey, Bryant, Josh, and Jason from the church band.

So

Everyone: See you all later.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Juan: Hey welcome back to interview with Kung Fu Panda.

Tai Lung hands Juan the questions

Tai Lung: The questions are here.

Juan: Thanks, now welcome my friends, from our church band Josh the drummer, Bryant, Mikey, and Jason, guitar players from the Genesis band.

Genesis Band: Thanks for having us on your show today Juan.

Master Tigress: So, you all been Juan's friends for almost eight years, right?"

Josh: I've knew him since he first came to North Woods Assembly in 2000.

The Band: Let's get to the questions?

Juan: Mikey and Josh have a fun question for Po?

Mikey and Josh: Do you like to watch WWE?

Master Po: Yes, I've watch in every week and I've just love to watch it a lot.

Juan: Now for Bryant, Jason, and Mine question to Master Tigress

Master Tigress: Will you all like to come to genesis one night, for a service?

Master Tigress: Maybe..

Juan: Now to the question you all had sent in to me to read to the cast of Kung Fu Panda, thanks again for reading this story.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To sindragon: Well you shold be. And remember Shifu has lightening speed so  
he'll just leap out of the way. And don't forget he is as strong as Hercules  
so he can just break out your grip. *Shifu breaks out of sindragon's grip and  
flips him onto his belly and holds him there until he whimpers and apologises*  
See? What did I tell you?

To Shifu: Get him, Shifu! Give him a taste of his own medicine! Whoo! Whoo!  
Youre the best! Whoo! Gonna win!

Master Shifu: Of course I'll win, cause I'm the great Master Shifu and I'll beat him up so bad, he'll run crying to his mother.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To sindragon: I woudn't say such a thing to Shifu if I were you. Cause in my  
world, he has the Powers of the Dragon which means he can fly through air  
and  
shoot fire out of the palm out of his hand which makes him a Dragon Warrior  
just like Po. Only more powerful. Plus his powers and kung fu skills. I'd  
apologies and take what you said back if I were you.

Master Shifu: Yes, Po is the dragon warrior, but I'll have the same powers and I'll cook your butt.

oh im so scared picks you up as shifu hiting him with a tombstone pilderiver and  
climes on top of the jade place

Master Shifu: And I'll sent you to hell.

so inot scared of dragon english has slade them i do it agin

by way Tai lung did what shifu ask for gave sweated his life lost his cubhood  
to be what shifu wanted him to be and when Tai lung was deined he turn his  
back on Tai lung

hugs tai lung

Tai Lung: I'm over that, I'm a new leopard now.

question to sexy master tigress and tai lung : would you like me to tech you  
some wrestling skills?

Master Tigress and Tai Lung: So, how about we teach you how to do the FU from John Cena, (Master Tigress grabs Po and picks him up and places him on her back and Fu's him on the ground)

p.s Master tigress would you go out with a date with me

Master Tigress: Maybe if I'd just don't reveal my true love for someone in this chapter.

poits to the heven then dose the famous dace of the late great eddie gurrieo

Master Tigress: Viva La Raza, I'll take that as a please, ok just this once.

(sp) then hit his verson of the frog spash on shifu from topof the jade place

Master Tigress: One, two, three, we've have a winner.

and the rat name shifu : how do you fill now

Master Shifu: Like a flat pancake.

I'm really amused right now...

Everyone: Whatever!

To Shifu: Why haven't you got married yet. You're like 60-70

Master Shifu I just want to care for the valley, my students, and everything else.

To Crane and Viper: Is the rumor about you two liking each other are true?

(Crane and Viper both blush)

Crane and Viper hugged each other

Master Crane and Master Viper: Just that answer your question?

To Tai Lung (my fav): Do you and Tigress act like sibling or just two  
different people?

Tai Lung: Sometimes siblings and different people.

To Tigress (my 2nd fav) : What's your dream guy...?

Master Tigress: I've promises to reveal my love for someone in this story, ok here it goes.

Master Tigress walks and kisses Po on the cheeks.

Po faints and Master Tigress laughs

Master Tigress: Guess my kiss was to strong for him, to handle?

To Mantis and Monkey: ... I got nothin'

Master Monkey and Master Mantis: No problems man, you're cool wit hus.

To Po (my least fav) : Other than cooking what else can you do?

Master Po: I've got nothing, my life sucks.

Master Tigress places her head on Po's right shoulder.

Master Tigress: Not true, you've got me, love.

Shout OUT!: ALL you Tai Lung/Tigress fa have my respect!

Tai Lung and Master Tigress: Thanks man

Everyone else: Ok man, right the collest one here.

From: dire-wulf ()

P.S.  
To master Shifu: What was the aww for!? Cause I didn't like it! :(

Master Shifu: Just for the fun of it, ok dude!

From: ()

You all are AWESOME! even a little bit of tai lung.

Everyone: Thanks.

Tai Lung: Thanks, I've guess.

For Tai Lung: What would you do after you stole the Dragon Scroll from Po?

Tai Lung: Killed him and marry Master Tigress and killed Master Shifu and the rest is none of you beeswax.

For Master Tigeress: Do you have dating experiance?

Master Tigress: I'll have some after my date with Po is over.

For Master Viper: How do you not have fangs!? Your a viper!

Master Viper: It's just a birth thing.

For Master Monkey: Do you know who steals your cookies?

Master Monkey: No!

For Master Mantis: You are aware of what female mantis do to their dates,  
right?

Master Mantis: Yes, just why, I've don't date them.

For Master Crane: Whats your I.Q.?

Master Crane: Bigger than Po's

Everyone Expect Po: Heyo!

Po: Ok, ok, ok! I've get it.

For Master Po: Ever thought about being EVIL!? l know I have. And it ROCKS!  
Tai Lung is o.k

Master Po: I've like to treat him as my brother.

Scout: "How humoring. You speak of your mother, yet you don't even know who  
she is. Busted!"

Master Tigress: Screw you!!!

Scout: "My Superior is no fool. He comes to you to aid you, and you feed him  
lies. He asks again; 'Why should I help you, Demon?'"

Scout: "To Helljumper Crane; again, how humoring, you say Mei Ling was your  
best friend, yet you have no clue of her species. She is a mountain cat, there  
is no such thing as a leopard/tiger crossbreed."

Master Crane: Her dad was a leopard and mother was a tigress, is called a Leotig.

Scout: "And to Helljumper Tigress, my apologizes for mistaking you for  
Andorso, you too look very much alike." *Scanning Tigress* "And my biological  
scans indicate your DNA code is the same as Andorso, it seems possible for you  
too to share the same bloodline, and that you are the child of Andorso.  
However, I am only 49.67 percent convinced, and I'll need more data to be  
sure. Ta-ta." *Teleports away*

Master Tigress: Whatever, jerk.

Next Chapter

Chapter six: Q and A's with WWE.

WWE stars will stop by for q and A's with the cast next time.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Juan: STARFOXLOVER61900 here, welcome to the Interview, with our special guesses WWE Super Stars.

Master Shifu: Yeah Right!

Juan: Welcome the biggest Champion of all times, the 16 time WWE champion, and the dirtiest player in the game, Rich (The Nature Boy) Flair and WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rich Flair: Thanks for having me on you show today Juan.

Juan: Now the 619 man himself, Rey Mysterio.

Mysterio: I'll 619 all over JBL in April.

Juan: Please give it up for the sprits of the late Eddie

From sindragon:

look seeing om god rick flair wo

bow to the 16 time world champion

Rick Flair: Good to meet another fan of mines, WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

qustein to the dirty player in the game can you show Shifu why your so much  
better than him.

Rick Flair: Hell Yeah, I'll teach him a lesson or two.

Rick Flair does his figure four-leg lock to Master Shifu

Shifu taps out.

John Cena: Damn, Master Shifu got schooled.

see rey rey master of the 619

" hey rey do you think you beat Jbl at wrestlemaina 25

Rey (AKA 619): Oh yeah man, I'll take him to the limits and beat the hell out of him for the belt.

and the see latino heat Eddie gurrieo and Chris benoit

Eddie Gurrieo: Viva La Raza to you friend.

Chris Benoit: Hey Man, we're happy to visit you all from the dead as guesses today on your show Juan.

Juan: No problem guys, a lot of WWE Fans wanted to talk to you two.

"I really miss you guys so much and your my heros one quiton can borrow your low  
ridder Eddie for a date and can you too teach me more wrestlingg skills

Eddie and benoit: Sure, we'll both show you some moves.

Eddie does his frog star slash on Master Po, than Benoit does the Shape shooter to Tai Lung.

Both of them are like.

Master Po and Tai Lung: Cool!

Look at master tigeress " plases hold flowers for master tigeress

Master Tigress: I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Po, but if he doesn't mind?

Mater Po: Go ahead and go with him on a date and tomorrow, I'll take you on our date.

Oh yeah Tai lung my freind snowdrop got a huge crush of you and is trying to  
find you to ber her mate and give her cubs lol

Tai Lung: Ok, let's get married and have cubs, I love her.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To sindragon: Oh, burn! I believe you just got burned by the "annoying rat  
known as Shifu"! Like Tempelton ( Charlotte's Web) said, "The rat rules!"  
To Shifu: You so totally rock, Shifu! That's right! Beat him up! Show him  
who's boss! P.S. You're hot (for an old man).

Master Shifu: I've might be old, but no one escapes Master Shifu.

**082 Martian Scout**

*teleporting back* Scout: "To Helljumper Tigress, You have mistaken,  
Helljumper, the 'busted!' comment was meant for the Demon(Tai Lung), who has  
yet to answer my Superior's question, which I still waiting for a response. I  
never meant to hurt you feelings."

Master Tigress: OK, you're cool with my friends and me.

Tai Lung: Is Ok man, is ok and I like to be friends with you, too.

Scout: "To Helljumper Crane; there is no such thing as a 'leotig', please  
cease in your make believing. You should know better than to attempt to  
outsmart an AI."

Master Crane: I've looked it up on goggle and even yahoo.

Scout: "And to the Preceptor(Shifu); and please cease all of the violence, or  
I will be force to take action. This is a warning."

Master Shifu: Not till after WWE Wrestle Mania 25 is and than I promise man.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: The cast, are in for a big and huge supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Juan: Welcome back to the interview with the cast of Kung Fu Panda and now our cast of Kung Fu Panda.

The Cast walks in and Master Tigress hands Juan the box of questions.

Master Tigress: Here you go, Juan.

Juan: Thanks Master Tigress, now for the big supplies,

082 Martian Scout

Scout: "To Helljumper Tigress: Splendid! Now tell me, are you familiar with a  
kung fu master, a cheetah by the name of 'Zan Fray'?"

Master Tigress: No, why do you ask?

Scout: "To Helljumper Crane: My apologizes, there is such a thing as a  
'leotig', I guess there was a bug in my system. No offense Helljumper Mantis.  
Now, a leotig does exist, but it is not Mei Ling's species, I can assure you  
she is a mountain cat."

Master Crane: In some of the stories, she's Master Tigress says, she has a tiger for a mother and a leopard for a father, so maybe she could be both.

Scout: "To the Preceptor, what is this 'WWE Wrestle Mania 25' and why am do I  
get the feeling I am not going to like? Violence is unacceptable in an  
interview installation. And also, please talk your normal way and do not try  
to be 'hip' with 'the kids', my Superior despises such a thing."

Preceptor: Ok, I'll do it for you and because we have to think about the chidden.

Scout: "To the Director of this Installation: Why is my name in bold? Am I on  
the favorite list or something?" *chuckling*

Juan: Well, I've just think you're cool by my book.

Scout: "To the Demon: if you wish to be friends then why have you yet to  
answer my Superior's offer of aid? My Superior's patience is not infinite. So  
please answer the questions: 'Do you want my help or not?' 'Why should I help  
you, Demon?' This will probably be the last time he will ask."

Demon: I've just need to be dunk into holly water than, ok man.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Rick Flair: Good luck with that. *Rick Flair does his so-called figure  
four-leg lock to Shifu and Shifu passes out unconscious, almost dead.*

To Shifu: MASTER SHIFU! NO!

To Rick Flair: What did you do to him?! *Runs to Shifu's aid and takes him  
into her arms and gives him the Kiss of Life (mouth to mouth). Shifu finally  
coughs and returns to the world of the living* I saved his life!! *tuns to  
Rick Flair* You're lucky. *chanting to annoy sindragon* I saved Master Shifu!  
I saved Master Shifu! I saved Master Shifu!

Master Shifu: Tahnks for saving my life, now I'll like to meet you a member of our gang, the furious gang.

Scout: "Oh, and one more thing. The Preceptor is not a rat, he is a red  
panda. Not a giant panda like the Dragon Warrior(no offense)but an endangered  
species."

Scout: *seeing all the chaos that had happened* "By the Sontarjian  
Forerunners, what happened?! Who is responsible for this!?!"

Everyone: Is fun for us.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Juan: Welcome back to my story, but I've got some breaking news out of Fox News, and other News and Sports News Reports.

Juan: First off, I'll like to sent, my blessings to the LA Angels who're muring their rookie pitcher Nick Adenhart die in a car crash late last night, just hours after he'd threw six scoreless innings against the Oakland A's in his fourth career start, he was still a little kid and he's love and passion for the game will always be with his beloved Team, fans, family, and friends forever, Nick Adenhart RIP and we'll all miss you.

Nick Adenhart dead at the age of 22.

I'll always like wish the team, fans, family and friends of Adenhart the best, as they'll played the game in his honor all season now, as a angel will be with them watching over them, and he's now with GOD and Jesus.

Everyone walks into the room; Po walks in wearing a Adenhart Jersey.

Juan: Po, you're wearing a Nick Adenhart Jersey, to honor him?

Master Po: Yes Juan I am and I wish his family, friends, fans, and team the best, in their time of need.

Juan: Please, we everyone join me now, for a moment to honor Nick Adenhart?

Everyone bowed his or her heads for a moment to respect Nick Adenhart.

Five Minutes later.

Master Mantis hands Juan a box of questions.

Juan: Ok now back to the questions.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Red Panda Obsessor: If you were my friend Jasmin, my eye would be  
twitching like heck! Cause she goes to my school!

Master Shifu: When my eyes twitch, it means you have got to be kidding me.

To Red Panda Obsessor: Finally! Another Shifu fan! Thank you so much! I felt  
like I was the only one who stood up for my favorite character(Shifu!).  
P.S. When will you update Life or Death? I love that story! Hey! My birthday  
is on Monday and I'll be turning 14 so could you please update then? Please?  
I'll be your best friend.  
P.S.S. Can I get your autograph

Master Shifu: Let the person do it, when they feel like it.

This has neg. and positive things in it. Here's the neg., then the pos., that  
I have time to write. Look, just because you don't like Shifu, it doesn't mean  
you can be so cruel and mean. By all means, dislike him if you want, but I  
personally wuv Shifu, deal with it. You are not giving a good image to younger  
ones, who may read this (No one cares about ratings...) and you are making me  
strongly dislike this with these things, okay? No offense, but you don't have  
to publicly insult and type in rude things about chars. that you don't like.  
Many people do like characters you don't. I'm not saying that you can't have  
your own opinion and can't voice it, but this is going a bit too much, I  
think. Write on your profile that you don't like him, but people don't need to  
read something implying someone randomly getting beat up, giving kids the  
thought and imiplication that fighting and beating each others up is fine.  
Please, be nice. Anyways, now that's outta the way, good part. This is a good  
job, interesting idea to bring in people who are not movie characters or  
animated. I will read, but for a review from me, be nice! Wow, I sound like a  
mother...sorry. But I have strong opinions on this sort of stuff. (At school I  
make ppls behave, no profane language or rude actions, nothing insulting.  
Often with just a glare.)

Master Shifu: Yeah, if you all hate me, do it on your profile, no way else.

Juan: Yeah people, make it good and nice about Shifu.

From: dire-wulf ()

IM BACK, BABY! And Badass as ever!!

Intense questions For Master Po.

For Po, have you ever:  
1. Practice reproduction with Master Tigress, you know what I mean? And if  
you dont I mean sex.

Master Po: Master Tigress and I will not tell you what's going on betweens us.  
2. Stole monkeys cookies?

Master Po: Yes, I did steal Master Monkey's cookies.

Master Monkey: I knew it, I knew it was you and now, you're going to paid Dragon Warrior.  
3. Had HOMICIDAL thougts?

Master Po: No, way should I tell you my thoughts?

Remeber these are intense questions so they will be pesonal, scandolous, and  
disturbing. That is all for now...

Master Po: Whatever, I mean just enough already.

P.S. For Shifufangirl: Stop making interesting conversations! Your questions  
and small talk out due me! FIRST WARNING...

Master Shifu: I'll not stop, cause you want me to, no way bud.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Scout: Who cares? I just been invited into Shifu's awesome gang!

Master Shifu: You said it girl!

Scout: *to Tigress* "No reason. Let's jump back to your forebear, 'Andorso'.  
Would you like to know more about him?"

Master Tigress: Sure.

Scout: *to the Director* "Thank you! And also, you are making a lot of  
progress with this interview installation. Even if you have a few crazy  
fans(like shifufangirl95, no offense)."

Juan: Thanks, I like for you to sent me some ? for Adenhart's spirit, he'll be my guess in the next chapter.

Scout: *to the Director* "I see all of the damage that Flair had caused had  
really 'done a number' on the interview installation. I shall return with a  
repair team."

Juan: thanks, friend.

Scout: *to Tai Lung* "Well...my old objective was to find and destroy you,  
Demon, using self destruct. Kind of an awkward friendship don't you agree?"

Tai Lung: Sure whatever, loser.

Scout: "KABOOM!"

Tai Lung: What was that?

Scout: *laughing* "You're lucky my Superior has a sense of humor!"

Tai Lung: LOL, whatever.

Scout: *to Tai Lung* "And also, due to your refusal to cooperation, my  
Superior is... Oh..."

Tai Lung: HUH?

Scout: *to Tai Lung* "Well, it appears he is coming here."

Tai Lung: Bring him out.

Scout: *to Tai Lung* "He is arriving with the repair team, and he is bringing  
ShocTech weapons, with him."

Tai Lung: DAMN, he's good.

Scout: *to Shifu* "And also, they are called the Furious Five, not the  
'furious gang', for a preceptor(which means teacher) who has lived for 60  
years, you are beginning to seem a little... dim(no offense). Ta-ta!"  
*teleports away*

Master Shifu: Is just for fun.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Shifu: I'D LOVE TO!!

Master Shifu: Thanks, if you were a red panda like me, I'll name you Miara and you'll be my wife.

Juan: Thanks for the questions?

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine

And in this chapter my guess will be the spirit of

LA Angels Pitcher Nick Adenhart.

Everyone: Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Juan: Welcome back to the interview with Kung Fu Panda

Everyone walks in and Master Shifu hands Juan the list of questions.

Master Shifu: Ok Juan, the questions are ready for us, to answer.

Juan: Now, before we all start the Q&A, please welcome special guess of honor, the spirit of the Las Angeles Angels pitcher, Nick Adenhart.

Nick Adenhart's spirit walks in and looks at everyone and sits down.

Juan: First of all, welcome to the interview Nick.

Adenhart: Thanks for having me on you show, Juan.

Everyone: Hello Nick.

Nick Adenhart: Hello everyone, I like to say this and my favorite member of the furious five is Master Crane.

Master Crane: Oh, thanks man.

Juan: Now, to the questions.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Dire-wulf: Oh youre just jealous because I can come up with things to say.  
P.S. I'm creeping you out? Sweet. Be afraid, be very afraid.  
To Shifu: I was just messing around with ya. I don't wanna be  
girlfriend/boyfriend yet I mean we need to get to know eachother first.

Master Shifu: You're right, the best way to start a relationship is to get to know each other first.

From: dire-wulf ()

To shifufangirl: Okay now your gettin creepy... and obsessive.

Master Shifu: She has the rights to say whatever she wants, so leave her alone please?

To Master Shifu: I advise you be careful of your little fangirl, you dont  
want to end up like the guy on the movie Misery. Its not that shes bad or  
anything, just a little creepy.

Master Shifu: She's perfect to me, I like her.

To Po: Sorry man, just curious about your life seems interesting.

Master Po: Is ok, at least you're willing to learn about my cool life.

To Master Monkey: What exactly will you do to Po?

Master Monkey: Just knock him out for a while, he's going to be ok.

To Tigress: I cant find a good question to ask you, which makes me sad.

Master Tigress: Is ok, I like your questions anyway.

Another one for Po: Why would you openly admit to stealing monkeys cookies?!

Master Po: It's the honest way, I just didn't want to keep the truth from him to long.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Dire-wulf: I'm out doing you? Awesome! Then that means I'm doing my job  
right.

Master Shifu: You're right Girl.

To Shifu: I wish I was a red panda. So we can be together. P.S. Would you be  
my boyfriend?

Master Shifu: I'll be honor to be you boyfriend.

From: dire-wulf ()

P.S. To Shiftfangirl: Out doing me is nothing to be proud of! This is your  
SECOND WARNING! Head the warnings! Head! Head! Head... HEAD DAMMIT!

Master Shifu: What ever man, just shut up and get out of here.

Scout: *appearing* "Greetings all!"

Everyone: Welcome to the show.

Scout: "Now, it is my pleasure to present my Superior."

Everyone: Sweet!!!

*a portal opens up, revealing a cougar armed with a Shock rifle, a possum  
with technician equipment, a few Sentinels, and the Superior(who is wearing  
all black with a dark cloak and a mask)*

Mie Ling: He looks cool

The Superior: *bowing to Shifu and Oogway* "Great Preceptors of Kung Fu, it  
is an honor to be within your presence. I am Alex Remnant, the Superior of the  
SOS, the BV12, and the Sentinels that surround us all."

Master Shifu and Master Oogway both bowed to the cougar: Welcome Alex, and it's a honor to meet you, too.

The cougar: "Name's Jack Freelancer, Detective of Interpol, Sontarjian  
hunter, and non biological son to Noribus Thorn." *introducing the possum*  
"And this is Frederick O'Possum, fully experienced technician and part-time  
browser."

Everyone: Welcome to the show Fredrick O'Possum

The possum: *giving a thumb up* "Call me Freddy!"

Everyone: Ok, Freddy

Juan: Jack, welcome to the show make your self at home.

Than a WWE superstar shows up.

R-Truth: Wass up, Wass up, Wass up to you all?

Everyone: Wass up, R-truth?

Remnant: "Very well, know that were are here, shall we begin our work?"  
*nodding to Freddy*

Juan: Now this is what I called, great warriors of SOS, the BV12, and Sentinels that surrounds us all.

Freddy: *looking around the installation* "Wow! This place is a mess! What  
were you all doing in here? Never mind." *approaching a boombox* "I'll just  
start with this boombox. See if everything's still in check." *opening the  
hatch and crawling in*

Remnant: "Now then, Miss Tigress, about your forebear, Andorso Lee. Or rather  
I think he is your forebear, I'm still not sure."

Master Tigress: Ok, whatever you said, I've got to take a vacation.

Remnant: "Anyway, Andorso Lee was not actually 'apart' of Kung Fu, he was  
more of a soldier, and before then, he was a builder."

Jack: "Y'know, a construction. But don't be upset, Whiskers, Andorso was a  
great builder, in fact all of China recognized him as the Great Maker!"

Remnant: "Please, Detective, let me finish." *turning back to Tigress* "It  
was true, Andorso was the Great Maker, he build so much before the Arctic War.  
Every building you see today was built by the Great Maker. From castle to  
castle, kingdom to kingdom."

Jack: "So, you're all gettin' bored of listening, just listen a little  
longer."

Master Tigress: You're funny and a little wired.

Remnant: "Before the bombardment, and before Andorso became a soldier, he had  
finished his last masterpiece...a palace made of Jade."

Jack: "Bingo."

*the boombox, which Freddy had been working, exploded*

Freddy: *falling to floor, just in front of Tigress* "hehehe, I guess that's  
why it's called a 'BOOM'-box, hehehe." *falling back down*

Master Tigress: I guest that is why, ha ha ha, you're funny

Jack: "Don't worry, Freddy's been through worse, he took too many shocks the  
brain if you catch my drift. He'll be alright."

Everyone: Master Po needs that same treatment.

Master Po: Hey guys, that's not very funny

Juan: that's all for now, turn in next time, for the next chapter with more special guestes.

Everyone: See you all later, bye


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter Ten Remix

Chapter Ten: Remix Chapter

The Cast of Kung Fu Panda are sitting in their seats, when a group of people walked in

The David Crowder Band: Hi, we're The David Crowder band and we're here to be, the special guest on the show.

Juan walks into the room.

Juan: How guys, I'd see you all met the David Crowder Band.

Master Shifu: So, their the band you're telling us about, huh?

Juan: Yes, their good, but now to the questions fron the band and you the viewers.

Master Tigress hands Juan the questions.

Juan: First question from the band.

TDCB: Master Tigress, how was your trip with Po to Japan last month?

Master Tigress: Nice, but the weather was bad, the boat that was to take us home, was sunk in the storm.

TDCB: Tai Lung what's your favorite soda?

Tai Lung: Coke, Mountain Dew, and Pepsi.

Scout: "Here's a question for everyone and anyone; what do you think of my  
previous Kung Fu Panda fanfics, Such as the story: 'I Thought we were  
Friends,' with Zhan Fray the Shadow Rogue."

Everyone: Maybe you can make it into a good book or movie and get a lot of hits on it.

LOL

Absolutely hilarious. Good work, like always!

--A.F. '91

Juan: Thanks, LOL.

shifufangirl95

To dire wolf: Oh what now! What! What! what!  
to Shifu: Good one Shifu! Ka chowa! ka chowa! Ka chow! P.S. I got that one from Cars. It's a pimpin movie. P.S.S. Have you seen it? P.S.S.S. Pimp means cool.

Master Shifu: I'd just love watching Cars, I'll watch it with you one day.

FREDDY: *Shaking his head* "That was... Awesome!" *standing to his feet, wobbling*

Everyone: Are you alright, Freddy?

JACK: "Well Freddy, we've only been here for a few minutes and you've already broken something. I call that a record." *turning to the kung fu warriors* "And by the way, it wasn't a metaphor. He really DOES get electrocuted."

Everyone: That's good to know Jack, Freddy is LOL and funny a lot more than Po.

Everyone: Wooooo, there's something new.

JACK: *pointing his rifle at Tai Lung* "And as for you... You just stay twelve feet away from me. That's your only warning, Demon."

Tai Lung: Ok, whatever you said and I'd just don't want any trouble, ok?

REMNANT: *to Juan* "By the way, Director, I must say you have quite the IQ, establishing the ONLY Interview Installation. You'll go down in history, the first and the only to create such a thing.

Juan: Thanks dude, keep

JACK: "Guess it takes 'Juan' to know 'Juan.' Hahaha, get it."

REMNANT: "By the way, Mr. Lung, we still have business to attend to. We have questions and we expect answers. And these questions could lead to a new story for Martian Scout, he could even create an Innocence Proving Installation as he did for Neyla. Are we clear?"

you obviously know how your dad is a goose and your a panda, so I was wondering, were you in an orphanige your whole life or did you ever know your real parents, and if so what were they like?

Master Po: Its true and I'd never knew, much about my parents and thanks for asking.

Juan: Got to go, see you all later in Chapter 11

TDCB: Bye Juan, see you again another time.

Juan: OK guys, bye till next time.

Everyone: See you all next time

Next Chapter:

Chapter 11: Special guesses, Simple Plan and Green Day


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Kung Fu Panda cast walks in to see a group of people sitting and talking to Juan

Simple Plan and Green Day: Juan, there here.

Juan turns around to see the gang

Juan: Ok, we're back with the Interview With Kung Fu Panda Show, please welcome Green Day and Simple Plan to the show.

Green Day and Simple Plan: Here r the questions Juan.

They hand Juan the questions.

Sindragon:

look around, snowdrop charge pouces tai lung,

" hi honey did you miss me" snowdrop pured into tai lung neck flicking her  
tail.

Tai Lung: Where have you been all this time, my love and I was waiting for you to return.

um hi lol.

Everyone: Hi, welcome back friend.

lok at the dead sexy master tigress blushes.

Master Tigress: What's with the crazy look on your face?

" hi tigres wanted to know what type of tiger are you and how do you keep  
your fur nice and soft

Master Tigress: This new fur shampoo, Po got me.

sweatdrop seeing snowdrop on top of tai lung

Tai Lung: I just feel like the luckest leopard ever, on this planlet.

hOW MUCH do you hate Shifu.

Tai Lung: Not anymore, he's cool now.

look at the rat i meen shifu

Master Shifu: Please do me a favor and watch it, cause one snap of my fingers and my students will attack you.

why dont you just go away

Master Shifu: Hey, you're crazy the ladies like me.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Shifu: I know! Cars was awesome! That was funny when Doc threw Lightning  
into a cactus patch. No, the second it happened, a great big cactus fell right  
on top of him! Doc was my favorite character. Who was yours?

Master Shifu: Lighting of course, cause he's so funny.

How awesome is this? DO MORE!

Juan: I'll be working on more for a long time to come people, keep your questions coming, is always fun to chat with the cast and you, the hard-core Kung Fu Panda fans.

From: 082 Martian Scout ()

JACK: *to Tai Lung* "Great, now pay attention. Here's question number  
one..."

JACK: *to Tai Lung* "Have you ever encountered anything supernatural or  
spiritual?"

Tai Lung: Well, sometimes I do and is crazy.

FREDDY: *after Tai Lung's response* "Yeah, I've received experience from  
spirituals was that time I visited the haunted house."

Tai Lung: Really, what happen?

--Flashback-- *In the haunted mansion, Freddy was walking around, spooked by  
everything he saw*

FREDDY: "Man, this place gives me the creeps." *starting to walk down the  
stairs*

*A ghost tripped him, causing him to tumble down the stairs and crash into a  
coma*

GHOST: *floating above Freddy's unconscious form* *laughing*

FREDDY: *flying out of his body, looking at the ghost* "Oh, you think that's  
funny?" *grabbing the ghost and beating him up, punching him in the stomach,  
breaking his neck, and tossing him on the ground beside his own body* "Ha, how  
do you like it?"

GHOST: *flying out of its original body*

FREDDY: *starring at the ghost* "Well, this isn't gonna get us anywhere."

--End of Flashback--

JACK: *cell phone ringing, Jack takes call* "This is Agent Firearm, attention  
all units; role call."

UNIT1: "Agent Jester, I read ya."

UNIT2: "Here's Cowboy; I'm all ears."

UNIT3: "Agent Deepsix, ready for orders."

FREDDY: "Agent Static, right next to ya." *Freddy stood by Jack*

JACK: *rolling his eyes* " All units, move in at Position Sierra Charlie."

All UNITS: "Yes sir."

JACK: *shutting off his cell phone, turning to the warriors* "Sorry about  
that, my team is assembling here. It's not that I don't trust any of ya, well,  
actually it is."

Everyone: What is it, anyway?

JACK: "With all due respect; I'm here with a panda that killed by flexing a  
pinky, a 60 year old red panda in a bath robe, some homicidal leopard who's  
suppose to be DEAD, and a bunch of circus performers(Furious Five). I can  
trust any of you, because of the fact that you're all..."

Everyone: We're all what!

JACK: "...Helljumpers! That's what I was going to say!"

Everyone: Get him!

The gang chases him and beats him up a little.

From: shifufangirl95 ()

Uh oh! Red alert! Red alert! Looks to me like we're in trouble.  
to sindragon:That's it! I've had it with you hating Shifu. I'm gonna go get  
Doc. He'll show ya! *walks into a portal into the Cars world and pulls out an  
old racecar with the words, Fabulous Hudson Hornet* This here is Doc Hudson.  
He will be teaming with Shifu and I.  
Doc: Sup.  
To every one: Do not be alarmed by Doc's appearence. He was in a dream of  
mine. And he's here to help.  
Doc: I was in a dream of yours? What was it about?  
Me: I'll tell you later.

Everyone: Well, that's what we'll called payback.

Juan: Well we're going away for now and joining us on the next chapter will be, the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion CM Punk, John Cena, and Christian

Everyone: Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The gang walks in and sees Juan talking with some people

HBK: Is so is nice to be back here on the show, Juan.

Juan turns to see the gang

Juan: Hey you guys, please welcome back the WWE Super Stars.

Everyone: Welcome back, what's their names?

Kingston: My names Kofi Kingston, I am from Jamaica and the new United States Champion, plus I like Master Crane as my favorite Furious Five member.

Christian: My names Christian, I'm so happy to meet you all I'm a huge fan of the furious Five.

Furious Five: Thanks.

Eddie: Viva La Raza, Eddie is in the house.

Everyone: Not this crazy man again.

Stuart (SinDragon) walks in wih the wwe itels grins see a bleeding randy ortorn

look to see snowdrop swatdrops i knew i should drug her see her on top tai  
lung kiss him hard

Everyone: Tai Lung and Snowdrop seating in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Tai Lung: So what, I love her.

see latino heat bow to best wrestler

hey eddie rob said to me the his frog splash was better than your so how  
about you both frog spalsh shifu and i decide who is best

sweet chins shifu out cold

Everyone: Ow, that's going to leave a mark.

master tigress my i take for a dinner i smiled

Master Tigress: Yes you can and thanks you, for asking.

look at tai lung s  
sorry about tai lung snow bit freindly somtimes lol

Tai Lung

look at cm punk

how could you scew jeff out his titel you dont deserve to be world champ jeff  
dose

look at shifufangirl95

im so scaresd out pop behind me ,simba,mufasa,zira,vitan from lion  
king

chris benotia from wwe

Master cheif from halo

Shadow the hedgehog from sonic

Soto and dieago ,sHERE Khan apear

say hello to my friends

From: shifufangirl95 ()

To Tai Lung: Tell him Tai Lung!

To sindragon: Yeah! What now! I've got four people on Shifu's side! *turns to  
Doc* Isn't that right Doc?

Doc: That's right.  
-------------------

Everyone: Here we go again!

From: 082 Martian Scout ()

JACK: *throwing all of them off, stunning them with his tazer* "Violent,  
brutal, and unreasonable, like the rest of your kind."

Everyone: Please stop the pain?

JACK: "Surely you could have done better, I've taken worse blows from a  
penguin! And I know penguins."

Everyone: Someone woke up on the wrong side of life this morning.

JACK: *to Tai Lung* "You're one to talk, Demon, we offer you assistance and  
you spat in our faces, you're little fan girl over there" *pointing to  
Tigress* "called Scout a jerk, and now you assault me. I have the motive to  
arrest you all."

Everyone: Oh, we're all scare, NOT!

JACK: "Actually I can." *flashing a badge* "Agent Jack Wilson, detective of  
Interpol. I'm a police officer and a SWAT team sergeant."

Everyone: Great more coco cops are coming.

JACK: "Yeah, I'm a cop! The Commissioner of Interpol assigned me with an  
optional task, change the way how people think of Tai Lung. But now, I don't  
think I really should after the way I was insulted, except for Juan, you  
alright."

Everyone: Whatever!

*a large portal opened up, dropping a Doberman and a coyote*

JACK: *approaching them* "Adams! Fitz! Where have you slackers been?"

ADAMS: "Sorry sir, we...ran into some misdirection."

FITZ: "Yeah, we took a wrong turn through Alber- what's it called again?"

JACK: "Never mind that, I need you to cover for me while I go on an important  
meeting," *turning to the cast* "and no, I'm not reporting you," *turning  
back* "these warriors are dangerous."

Everyone: Dangerous, you like to see Dangerous, than come and get some!

ADAMS: *looking at them* "Dangerous, sir? They don't look like a threat,"  
*glancing at Viper* "In fact..." *approaching Viper* "Hi, I'm Ricochet  
Adams."

Master Viper: Hi, nice to meet you.

Everyone: Hello there, welcome to the show.

JACK: *pulling Adams back* "Adams, get back here! I need you to Focus! Don't  
let your guard down for a second."

Everyone: Shut Up!

FITZ & ADAMS: *saluting* "Yes sir!"

Everyone: He's just plain off, NUTS!

JACK: "Good, I'm expecting Sir Aaron to arrive as well, pass the word to him  
when he arrives." *walking into the portal*

Everyone: CO-CO!

*the portal vanishes*

FREDDY: "Well, I guess it's just you guys," *pointing to the cast* us guys,"  
*pointing behind him* "and the Interview thingy."

ADAMS: "...And this pile of junk." *facing the destroyed boombox*

Everyone: Well, we're having fun, PARTY!

FREDDY: "Yeah, let's go with that."

Everyone: Finally, so senses got knock into you.

Juan Conde: Well, that's all for this chapter show, please come back next time, for more.

Kofi Kingston: TO everyone, BOOM! BOOM! BOMM!

John Cena: SHOW OFF! Just stop this show already!

Juan: I weren't say stop this show if I was you.

Cena: Y?

HBK: DID ANYONE ODRER A SHOW STOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Juan: That's Y, than this nutcase shows up to end the show his way!

HBK: SWEET CHIN MUSIC ANYONE?

Everyone: OK, BYE!

Next Chapter

Chapter 13:

Special guesses will be The late Michael Jackson and Nick Adenhart is back for more of you? On his favorite parts of the movie, and joning us is my love from Kung Fu Panda, Jade!

Everyone: AND CUT!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Juan walks in and sees the Kung Fu Panda gang all looking at him

Juan: Good morning everyone.

Everyone: Good Morning Juan.

Mantis hands Juan the questions.

Juan: Thanks, Mantis and please welcome the spirit of the king of pop Michael Jackson and the late Nick Adenhart.

Both Adenhart and Jackson walked into the room.

Jackson: Hello you all, whoo-hoo.

Adenhart: Hello, it is nice to see you all again.

Everyone Welcome Jackson and Adenhart.

Jackson: Called me Michael, ok?

Adenhart: And called me, Nick.

Everyone: Oh, ok Michael and Nick.

Michael Jackson: My favorite Members of the five has to be, Master Tigress and Master Po, I am a huge fan of the both of you.

Master Tigress and Master Po: Thanks Michael.

Nick: Oh, Master Tigress you are getting stronger, since the last time I saw you and Master Po, Thanks for paying respect to me, a few chapters back.

Master Po: No Problem man.

082 Martian Scout

Freddy: *spots lone rope* "Hey uh Crane? What's this tied to?" *approaches rope*

Master Crane: Be Careful, I don't know what it does.

Freddy: "So you have a rope they just for show? What a waste."

Master Crane: Hey man, I like it that way, OK?

Freddy: *pulls out pocket knife* "Well, let's just take care of that." *cuts rope, and bag of sand hits Crane on head and knocks him out* "Oops."

Everyone: Its there a doctor in the house!

Adams: *approaches Freddy* " Freddy! What the hell?!"

Freddy: "What? I was just learning' the ropes. He, he, he! Get it?"

Everyone: Oh Jeepers, hey we go again!

Adams: "Freddy! The Captain just left like two minutes ago and you screwed up!"

Juan: Its ok man, nobodies perfect!

Freddy: "Hey calm down, it was just a joke."

Adams: "You can't just keep messing up something every two seconds. The Captain isn't an idiot's keeper."

Everyone: Come on, let's stop this madness!

Freddy: "Apparently he is since you're on the team."

Adams: *starts to approach Freddy* "Why you little-" *stopped but Fitz*

Fitz: "Now hold on there Ricky-chet, the Captain told us to focus."

Everyone: Thank goodness!

Adams: "Fine," *looks down at Crane* "I think he's dead."

Everyone: OH NO!!!!

Grim Reaper: "Oh, really? Hey everybody, did you hear that? Adams thinks he's dead." *chuckles, and then pushes Adams aside* "Step aside and let a professional handle this." *holds Crane's head* "Naw, he's not dead, just out cold."

Freddy: "That's a relief."

Everyone: No thanks, to you Freddy, get him!!!!!!

Grim Reaper: "But he is going to have a major headache when he wakes up."

Freddy: "Oh... In that case, I'll get a ice pack." *leaves room*

Grim Reaper: *stands back up* "Well gotta go. See you all later. Except for you Shifu, I'll be back for you in a month." *chuckles, leaves room*

Master Shifu: AWWW NUTZ!!!!!!!!!

*Crane wakes up*

Freddy: "Hey everybody, got the ice pack. Hey Crane, heads up!" *tosses ice pack, which hits Crane in the head and knocks him out again* "Darn it, not again!"

Everyone: OH well!!!! Al least he can't kill you man!

shifufangirl95

to sindragon: Huh? What? What about me?

Master Shifu: Don't let this idiot mess with you, I'll teach him a lesson, one day!

Juan: Well thanks for tuning into the show next time we'll have, Chris Tomlin.

Everyone: Bye

Next Chapter

Chapter 14: Chris Tomlin Joins In On The Fun


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Juan walks into the room of the Kung Fu Panda gang

Juan: Good Morning guys, what's up!"

Master Tigress: Not much, what's up with you?"

Juan: Ok now the Q & A's

shifufangirl95

to shifu: thank you. i get enough of that at school. btw, have you heard of the song "lullaby" from the cure?

Shifu Fangirl

To Sindragon:WHY DO YOU HATE SHIFU? He's totally sweet!

To Shifu: I absolutely LOVE you, Shifu.

Animation Universe 2005

Well, I've got one question for Po: Do you love your dad?

Master Po: Yes, why do you ask?

shifufangirl95

To Shifu: Thanks bud!

082 Martian Scout

Freddy: *looks nervously at the kung fu warriors, who are glaring at him* "Well... Listen, sorry about the mess and uh... I guess I'll be..." *begins to run for it* "Running!"

Kung Fu Warriors" After him!

Freddy: *runs away* "JACK!"

*mortal opens up and Jack steps out*

Jack: "Just coming to check on all of..."

Freddy: *runs and hides behind him*

Jack: *looks at them* "Any reason you were trying to kill my SWAT team's technician?"

Jack: *looks at Freddy* "Really? Why am I not surprised?"

Freddy: "Hey. Let's remember that this is not the biggest mistake I've made."

-Flashback-  
*Freddy finishes rebuilding Matau*

Freddy: "There we go. Go as new!"

Matau: Thank Mata-Nui

Scout: *approaches Freddy's side* "Well down Freddy... except for a few mistakes. You put his arm where his leg's suppose to be!"

Matau: WHAT?

Freddy: "Well, where's his arm suppose to go then?"

Scout: "Where you put his head!"

Freddy: *looks at Matau* "Oh, I see. Well, look on the bright side."

Matau: WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?

Freddy: "If you ever spy a quarter on the ground, you don't have to bend down to pick it up."

Matau: Gr….  
-End of Flashback-

Jack: "What a minute, Scout you still had those random flashbacks?"

Scout: "Of course, it's just no one has attempted to activate them."

Jack: *to the kung fu warriors* "Okay, would you all please stop talking at once? It's getting annoying."

The SWAT team: "You don't see us..." *looks at each other* "Talking at exactly..." *again* "The same time. Aw sheesh! Do you hear what we're talking about?" *again* "Knock it off!"

Scout: "Annoying, isn't it?"

Everyone (Except Master Po): What, we'd all through Po was clumsy and dumb! HA, HA, HA!"

Master Po: Hey you guys!"

Everyone sorry man: It's just a joke man, lighting up.

Juan: Please welcome to the show new guest stars, Bret The Hit Man Hart and Stone Cold from the WWE."

Stone Cold and Bret Hart walked into the room.

Stone Cold and Bret Hart: HELL YEAH! Happy to be here with the famous Kung Fu Warriors.

Everyone: Nice to have you both here."

Bret Hart: I'm the best there is, the best there was, and the best there even will be, Bret the Hit Man Hart.

Stone Cold: I am Stone Cold Steve Austin the bad ass, swearing, flicking you off, and beer drinking SOB there is in the WWE Business.

KUP Cast: So what questions you all have for us today.

The WWE Stars: The New Kung Fu Panda Movie come out this year, will it kick ass in the box office this year?

Stone Cold: If you all think it will, give me a HELL YEAH!

The Whole Cast: HELL YEAH!

Juan: See you all next time on the show with new guest Adam Sandler

The KFP Cast: BYE!

Next Chapter

Chapter 15: Happy Gilmore's in the house.

What will happen were Happy Gilmore joins the Cast for a Q&A?


	15. Happy Gilmore's In The House

Chapter 15: Happy Gilmore's in the house.

Juan enters the room, as the Kung Fu Panda gang all see a guy wearing a hockey jersey, carrying a golf club in the shape of a hocking stick walking into the room, and sit next to me.

Adam Sandler: Hi, my name's Adam Sandler, but you may call me by my movie name, Happy Gilmore, or you're a bunch of jackasses.

Juan: Yes! I'd ask him to come here, because I am a huge fan of his movie, Happy Gilmore.

Master Po: Yes! I'd like the part where you got into that fight with Bob Barker, and say the price is wrong bitch.

Gilmore: OH YEAH! I'd got the crap beating out of me, thanks for reminding me and,"

"POW"

Gilmore punches Po out cold for five minutes, as Master Tigress

From: Zack ()

To Master Tigress is it possible that you cant be as sleek and sexy as Angelina  
Jolie for one min can you just be relaxed and cool or all rough and tough as  
Angie in like "Wanted" or "Mr and Mrs Smith"?

Master Tigress: How does this worked for you?

After Master Po wakes from the knock out he'd gotten from Gilmore, Master Tigress walks over towards Po and kisses him right on the lips, and says, "Get knock out again by someone else than me, than I'll kill you! GOT IT! My love!"

Master Po looks at her like

Master Po: Yes dear.

Gilmore: Po, you're going to let a lady tell you what to do, that stinks, I'll rather have a lady do whatever I tell her to do, now get me some Hawaiian Punch princess.

Master Tigress: Call me princess again, and see what happens next big shot!

Gilmore: Well! Let's get that drink than princess and,

POW, BANG, SMACK,

Master Tigress beats the living crap out of Happy Gilmore

Master Tigress: Told you, not to called me princess.

Master Crane: DAMN! She knock you the hell out man!

Master Monkey: So, lunch anyone!

Everyone: YEAH!

Juan: Well! The guest it's out cold, so, we'll ended this show early, see you all next time.

The gang: Bye

Chapter 16: Guest stars will be

Rock Band Green Day, New rock/pop band Big Time Rush, and once again Rapper/WWE Star John Cena.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Juan enters the room with some questions that were missing for a long time

Juan: OK who's the wiseass that kept these questions from me?

Tai Lung: My bad, I'd just wanted to wait, till you got back from your school work, and getting your GED to give these to you, ok?

The KUP gang: Yeah right!

Juan Please welcome to the set, Rock Band Green Day, New rock/pop band Big Time Rush, and once again Rapper/WWE Star John Cena.

Green Day: Hi, we're fans of the Kung Fu Panda gang, mostly Master Tigress and Master Po.

Big Time Rush: We love all of you guys.

John Cena: I'm back and,

Tai Lung picks up Cena and slams him through a table

Tai Lung: Now who's the tough guy Cena?

Juan: OH BOY!

Cena: See! That's why I am back here, to say Tai Lung's my favorite.

Green Day and Big Time Rush: Anyone like our music?

Everyone: YES!

BTR: What song of ours do you all like the most?

Master Po: I like till I forget about you, the city is ours, and BTR theme song.

Everyone: Same here and we all like everyone song from GD, even East Jesus Nowhere.

Juan: Well! Now I can finally read these questions to you all.

shifufangirl95

Next time, can we have The Cure? There a great band and I'd love to see them in KFP.

To Shifu: Have you heard of The Cure? They're the ones that sing Friday I'm In Love. *sings* I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesdays gray and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you, its Friday I'm In Love!

Master Shifu: If I'd do, I'll be singing it all night long, every night happily.

The gang: HA! That sucks!

Master Shifu: What! This

shifufangirl95  
2010-01-02 . chapter 13

to shifu: thank you. I get enough of that at school. btw, have you heard of the song "lullaby" from the cure?

Master Shifu: Yes! I'd used to sing it to Master Tigress and Tai Lung every night at bed time.

Master Tigress and Tai Lung: Please don't remind us.

Shifu Fangirl  
2009-12-01 . chapter 13

To Sindragon:WHY DO YOU HATE SHIFU? He's totally sweet!

To Shifu: I absolutely LOVE you, Shifu.

Stuart(Sindragon): Whatever!

Animation Universe 2005  
2009-09-01 . chapter 13

Well, I've got one question for Po: Do you love your dad?

-A.U. '05

Master Po: Now, I can tell you the truth, sometimes I'd didn't know what to said, but I really love my dad, he's kind of cool, and I'd love making noodles and learing kung fu, ok?

shifufangirl95  
2009-08-31 . chapter 13

To Shifu: Thanks bud!

Master Shifu: No problem, I'll do anything for my # one fan.

082 Martian Scout  
2009-08-31 . chapter 13

Freddy: *looks nervously at the kung fu warriors, who are glaring at him* "Well... Listen, sorry about the mess and uh... I guess I'll be..." *begins to run for it* "Running!"

The gang: Get him!

The gang chases Freddy, with angry looks on their faces.

Freddy: *runs away* "JACK!"

Master Tigress: You're Dead, Freddy!

*mortal opens up and Jack steps out*

Jack: "Just coming to check on all of..."

Freddy: *runs and hides behind him*

Jack: *looks at them* "Any reason you were trying to kill my SWAT team's technician?"

Master Tigress: He's making a mess out of our interview set.

Jack: *looks at Freddy* "Really? Why am I not surprised?"

Freddy: "Hey. Let's remember that this is not the biggest mistake I've made."

-Flashback-

*Freddy finishes rebuilding Matau*

Freddy: "There we go. Go as new!"

Matau: Thank Mata-Nui

Scout: *approaches Freddy's side* "Well down Freddy... except for a few mistakes. You put his arm where his legs suppose to be!"

Matau: WHAT?

Freddy: "Well, where's his arm supposed to go then?"

Scout: "Where you put his head!"

Freddy: *looks at Matau* "Oh, I see. Well, look on the bright side."

Matau: WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?

Freddy: "If you ever spy a quarter on the ground, you don't have to bend down to pick it up."

Matau: Gr….

-End of Flashback-

Jack: "What a minute, Scout you still had those random flashbacks?"

Master Tigress: Guess Po's not the only crazy one, around here, after all.

Master Crane and Master Monkey: Heyo!

Scout: "Of course, it's just no one has attempted to activate them."

Jack: *to the kung fu warriors* "Okay, would you all please stop talking at once? It's getting annoying."

The KFP gang: YES and sorry.

The SWAT team: "You don't see us..." *looks at each other* "Talking at exactly..." *again* "The same time. Aw sheesh! Do you hear what we're talking about?" *again* "Knock it off!"

Scout: "Annoying, isn't it?"

From: ()

Holy ** you included my question but let me rephrase it: have you ever NOT  
been as tough as a rock 24/7 or have you been a little gentle.(me) holy ** im  
a alien(Rj Macredy from the thing pops out and rosets me me:bwaaaaa anser me  
please

Master Tigress: You want to fight me, bring it in!

Master Po: Hey we go again.

From: ()

For Tigress(wom reminds me of Jamie Lee Curtes in halloween) do you belive in  
the boggie man if not michael myers will get at your vulnral spot...when you  
lose your virginty dont look at me look at randy from scream he made the rules

Master Tigress: I'll kill you, you no good!

Master Po: Tigress dear, remember you're temper.

Master Tigress kicks Po out cold and looks at ()

Master Tigress: I'll see you in the ring for a fight, ok?

Juan: Thanks you for joining us again on the set, so sent more questions to the gang for me to ask them, and bye for now.

Everyone: Bye

Master Tigress: Bye () I'll kill you!

Next Chapter

Chapter 17: Big Time Rush will have some Kung Fu Panda questions, for the gang, and with them will be Saints QB Drew Bress.


End file.
